Automotive vehicles typically employ various latches which operatively engage a striker to close a door member relative to the vehicle body. For example, a car typically has a trunk door with a latch that engages a striker on the door sill at the rear of the vehicle body. Similarly, a hatchback vehicle has a hatchback door with a latch that engages a striker within the opening on the hatchback door sill. The striker typically is exposed when the trunk or hatchback door is in the open position.